This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A graphical user interface (GUI) was created for the program lcq_dta.exe to facilitate the use of the conversion software. The data conversion algorithm, lcq_dta.exe, converts data from raw file format generated by Finnigan's LCQ and LTQ mass spectrometers to files using the standard dta format. The latter format is universally adopted as the standard input type for database searches in protein identification experiments and it is used both by software written in our laboratory as well as by outside sources. The GUI is finished and in use.